I Knew I Loved You Before I Met You
by StandingOnTheRooftops
Summary: 3x4 songfic. Very, very, very, VERY sappy and fluffy. Much sweetness, with a dab of angst as Trowa thinks about how much he's loved Quatre. "I knew I loved you before I met you, I think I dreamed you into life." Trowa POV


Title: I Knew I Loved You

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Quatre and Gundam Wing. I wish I owned Darren Hayes and Savage Garden. But... alas, I don't. More's the pity. Although... Christmas is around the corner... and if you need some gift ideas for me... **hint hint, nudge nudge ^_^**

Summary: Hm... just more mindless 3and4 fluff and sap set to a Savage Garden song. Set during the series... starting at that all to pivotal 'We Shouldn't Be Fighting' moment. Trowa POV.

Dedications: The usual suspects! My two loving 'daughters' and my Kidi-chan!

Warnings: Sap. Fluff. Yaoi. Mild angst. Possible mild OOCness. And... SONGFIC!

Warning 2: Don't gripe at me. I have edited the lyrics to this song, but only to take out the repetitiveness at the end. Come on... the last chorus repeats about three or four times...

_**I Knew I Loved You**_

_Hmm ohh  
Maybe it's intuition  
Somethings you just don't question  
Like in your eyes, I see my future in an instant  
And there it goes, I think I've found my best friend_

It was instantaneous. I never knew anything could happen that quickly. That suddenly. I always laughed when the mercs talked about 'love at first sight'. I never believed in any of that. I never knew I could be so certain of any one thing. But I was.

I was certain of him.

Even across the distance... it was like magic. I never believed in magic, either, though. Intuition, maybe. I can't explain it... and I don't really want to. The voice had called to me, wanted me to put down my weapons. Wanted me to stop fighting. And since they'd given up, too... I saw no reason not to.

It was rather pointless, too. I was outnumbered by over forty to one.

Hands raised in surrender... I stepped from the inside of HeavyArms just as the other stepped from his own Gundam. Small, petite hands raised to lift goggles away from his face, brushing pale gold blonde hair. And... it's like my life stopped for a moment.

I didn't even hear what he said when he smiled... but at the first glance into those deep, swirling aquamarine eyes... I saw the universe.

I think I found the other half of my soul.

_I know that it might sound  
More than a little crazy  
But I believe..._

It was crazy. Going home with a perfect stranger? During the middle of a war? It was something only a crazy person would do. So... I guess I was crazy.

Whoever in their right mind would ever believe me? I didn't believe in love... much less love at first sight. But... I can't explain it any other way. I think... I think I loved him before I met him.

_I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life_

I'd never dreamed of love before. I'd never dreamed of having a lover. But... there I was. There was an immediate rapport between us. We... fit. Together, we fit. It was harmony... in every single way. I tried to ignored it... and I did. For a while. It was in San Francisco that I gave in. I couldn't ignore it past then.

And thinking back... he was just as impatient as I. I think he feels the same way. That feeling of knowing. That feeling of having been waiting forever... but not ever even knowing you were waiting.

_There's just no rhyme or reason  
Only a sense of completion  
And in your eyes, I see the missing pieces  
I'm searching for, I think I've found my way home_

There was no poetry that night. There wasn't even words to describe what happened. It was... earth moving. Soul shattering. I found completion. Not just physically... but he truly was the other half of my soul.

I tried my best when I found him dazed and confused... reality blending with nightmare in that awful suit. I tried to talk him back... bring him back to me. I think it finally worked...

The next time I saw him... I couldn't remember a thing from before Cathy. But... I saw his eyes.

I always believed that life was a puzzle. Piece by piece falling into place until in the end a larger picture was created. Only... there were huge gaping holes. In my memory... in that picture. My puzzle was scattered, pieces were missing. In one instant... I found some of those pieces. Not everything... but enough. It seemed like I found all I needed in his eyes. Even things I didn't know I was searching for.

In him... I think... I think I found my way home.

_I know that it might sound  
More than a little crazy  
But I believe_

Cathy thought I was crazy. And I probably was. Probably am. Because it makes little sense. You can't hear tears falling from miles away. You can't know exactly what someone's feeling without a word being spoken. You can't really see the future in someone's eyes...

But I did. I believed.

_I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life_

The third time looking into his eyes... after Vayaete, at least... I knew I'd found my answer. I knew I loved him. I knew I'd loved him for a long time. Before he came aboard that stolen shuttle. Before he cried for me, for Cathy, for the **universe** inside that falling tent. Before I'd saw him by the lion's cage. Before I knew he even existed... I knew I loved him.

It was as if someone had taken my dreams- those half-formed images, those flashes of light and thought that I couldn't control- and brought them to life. I knew he was the answer.

He dispelled that feeling. That feeling of waiting, that feeling of a puzzle being incomplete.

I'd found what I needed.

_A thousand angels dance around you_

I am complete now that I have found you

Aqua eyes blink open and smile at me. I'm staring, I know. Anyone would if they got to wake up to this. It's taken us years to make it to this point, where I can wake up with him every morning. Between Cathy and the circus and his sisters and his business... it's been hard. Most people our age can't even comprehend the meaning behind love, much less realize that they've found the other half of their soul.

But we have. We've realized that and so much, much more. We've come such a long way from the people we were. The people before we loved.

A cold, emotionless soldier with no heart, no family... no friends.

A spoiled, depressed rich-child with no pride in himself.

Yes... we've come such a long way.

A devoted, caring father w ith an overflowing heart, a loving family... and some of the best friends a man could ask for.

A respected, humble man who works hard to raise his family with pride and courage.

_I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life  
_

He smiles up at me, and again I'm hit with just how **much** I love him. How long I've loved him. Forever. I've loved him since before I met him... and I'll continue to love him much, much longer than I'll even walk in this life.

I smile at him, a smile reserved just for him and my family and friends. A smile that took years to find. A smile I never want to let go of.

He yawns cutely, and I chuckle. I smile again, and open my mouth to tell him how absolutely beautiful he is, to tell him how much I've loved him, to tell him that I knew I loved him before I met him... when a war whoop echoes through the room, and a four year old ball of energy lands on the bed between us.

Emerald eyes sparkling from underneath curly pale blond hair in a cherub's face, smiling at us like we are the Earth, the Sun, and the Moon all in one.

Our daughter.

I look at him over top of her head, and the smile we share is one of love, tenderness, and amusement.

Declarations of ever-lasting love will have to wait.

Because apparently, it's time for breakfast.

_I knew I loved you before I met you_


End file.
